


Orbit

by All_Our_Sweetest_Hours



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Our_Sweetest_Hours/pseuds/All_Our_Sweetest_Hours
Summary: He can still remember. She can still remember.-A very short piece based after 5x11 of The Vampire Diaries-





	Orbit

He can still remember. The heat of the sun, shining down on them, infusing him through _her._ They are one and the same. She is the sun; bright, blinding, beautiful and necessary. Her warmth heats and loosens his muscles. He buries his face in her hair to shield his eyes from her light. He wants to look at her directly but he is too small against her power. He is just a man. He is weak.

She can still remember. Tree bark against her back, soil between her toes. He lays her down on a bed of weeds but she is a queen when he puts his mouth to her. He rests his head against her neck and she turns her cheek into his hair and _inhales._ He is the earth around them. Strong, solid, quick and alive. He is all around her, his arms, legs...he enfolds her. She wants to enfold him too but she’s too small. She is just a woman. She is weak.

When he closes his eyes he is back on his knees in front of her. He is saying, _let me and I’ll give you everything._ In that moment, he means it and he will mean it forever. For the earth always needs the sun. He will crown her with gold, with jewels, with leaves, if she desires. 

When she closes her eyes she is back on her throne of leaves. She is saying, _give it to me and I’ll take it._ In that moment, she means it and she could mean it forever. For the sun always needs the earth. She will give him warmth, if he is willing, if he wants it.

He wakes from a dream, hard with nerves buzzing. 

She wakes from a dream, wet with memories and possibilities. 

But they are not ready, neither of them _yet_. They are still miles apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
